You're The Reason: A BTR Love Story: 1
by Maslover13
Summary: This is a story that I'm gonna start posting that jackassgirl98 and I have been writing in our DM's on Twitter!
1. You're The Reason: A BTR Love Story: 1

You might be crazy,

Have I told you lately,

That I love you,

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy,

That someone could change me,

Now no matter what it is I have to do,

I'm not afraid to try,

And you need to know that you're the reason why

Bree's POV

I sighed, looking down at my two year old daughter, Logen.

"Mommy, what are Haley and James doing?" She asked, looking up at me. I cringed, hearing the loud moans, groans and bangs erupting from their room down the hall.

"They're just...playing Scrabble...They get competitive..." I lied, taking a sip of my water.

"Oh, because it sounds like it did the night I saw them wrestling..." She said. I spit out my water, coughing. Did she really just say that?

"When you saw them wrestling?" I questioned, bending down to her level.

"Yeah! I walked into their room one night and Haley told me they were wrestling."

They were dead. I was going to kill them.

"James gets mean when they wrestle...it scares me." She added.

Seconds later, Carlos, my husband, walked into the kitchen.

"Can we please just kick them out?" He groaned, sitting next to Logen.

"You would miss them and you know it." I said, listening to the noises finally stop.

Haley and James finally emerged from their room. James wrapped his arm around Haley's waist as they walked into the kitchen. Both of them had messed up hair and James had lipstick marks all over his face, trailing down his neck.

"Hey guys." He said, breathing heavy and buttoning his pants the rest of the way.

I gave them both a look.

"Logen said shewalked in onyou guys 'wrestling' the other night." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

Carlos jumped up out of his seat.

"WHAT?" He questioned, obviously angry.

"Carlos, chill out." James said, letting go of Haley.

"CALM DOWN? You've scarred my daughter for life! No wonder she's scared of you!" Carlos said, getting closer to James. I picked Logen up taking her up to her room for a nap.

"Guys, please calm down." I heard Haley say, trying to keep the two from fighting. Carlos and James had been fighting a lot lately, Carlos being the one to start it.

"Haley, just, please stay back. I don't want you hurt." James said, the anger growing in his eyes.

"James, don't do anything stupid." I heard Haley say, followed by a few loud noises. I ran downstairs, seeing what had happened.

James was knocked out on the floor, Carlos towering over top of him.

Haley was on the floor beside him, crying telling Carlos to stop. James was bleeding, a lot, Carlos wasn't good with controling his anger, at all. Carlos looked at me.

"I'm leaving, I can't take living with these idiots anymore!" He said, attempting to hit me as he ran for the door.

Great. This is all we need.

"Help me get James to the car so we can get him to the hospital." Haley said, panic in her voice.

I grabbed his arms, trying to pull him to the door.

Nothing.

I tried again. Still nothing. He was to heavy.

"Haley, grab his legs, maybe we can both lift him." I ordered as she grabbed his legs.

After about an hour of struggling, we finally got him to the car and were on our way to the hospital.

Haley's POV

I sat in the front seat of Bree's car. I hope James is okay. Carlos hit him pretty hard a few times. I glanced in the rearview mirror at James in the back seat. The blood on his face was beginning to dry but he was still unconcious. I felt hot tears begin to form in my eyes. The very thought of losing him just broke my heart and made me want to die. I couldn't live without him. He was my everything.

We arrived at the hospital soon, struggling again with lifting him. As soon as we got him into the hospital, the nurses took him away. Out of my reach, out of my grasp, out of my life.

I remember sitting most of the day and crying into Bree's shoulder. I thought that was it. That those last few moments we had shared together were the last we ever would.

"He'll be okay, Haley..." Bree assured me. I tried to answer but my emotions wouldn't let me speak.

"Mrs. Maslow?" I heard a voice say and my head shot up. "James is fine. He's still asleep but he should be okay within about an hour."

I wiped the stray tears from my face.

"Where is he?" I asked, "Can I see him?"

"He's in room 204, just through those doors and down the hall." The doctor answered as I bolted from my seat and through the double doors. I needed to see James.

I quickly found his room and rushed thorugh the door. James was awake and sitting up in bed and awake. The steady beat of the heart monitor being the only sound in the room.

"James!" I exclaimed, running to give him a hug.

I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" I said, releasing him from my embrace. He smiled his perfect smile.

"I'm so glad to see you." He said, his voice sounding weak. Bree then entered the room.

"James! Thank God you're okay. I thought we were going to lose Haley if she wouldn't have got to see you!" She said, also giving James a hug. I turned to her.

"Well, now that I'm not worrying myself to the point of sickness, I'm going to find something to eat in one of these vending machines." I said before leaving the room.

"Okay, I'll stay here." Bree responded, sitting down in the chair beside his bed.

Bree's POV

James looked better, but he still looked weak. Almost as if something was wrong that we didn't know about.

"Why didn't Haley bring Logen?" James asked, breaking the silence between us.

"We left her at the house, he neighbors said they would keep and eye on things while we're here." I answered, kind of confused of why he asked that.

"What if someone breaks in and takes her or something?" He said, his heart rate starting to rise.

"James, calm down!" I said, scared he was going to hurt himself.

"She's my DAUGHTER how can I not be freaking out about this?" He yelled, looking at me.

"...What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Logen? My daughter? With Haley?" He said, smartly.

I sighed.

So half of his memory is screwed up? Lovely...Just lovely...

Sorry it's so boring...It will get better, tust me!

Follow us on twitter! laughoutloud13 and kaleighbreeanna :)

Go read jackassgirl98's story to please:)


	2. You're The Reason: A BTR Love Story: 2

Bree's POV

Haley walked into the room, a cupcake in her hand.

"I found cupcakes in the cafeteria!" She said, her mouth full of cake and oblivious to what had just happened.

"Haley, I need to talk to you." I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the room.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, licking the blue icing from her fingers.

"It's James, he thinks Logen is your guys's daughter." I told her.

"He does?..." She questioned, shocked and gazing into James's room.

"He's freaking out because she's with the neighbors. He thinks she's his daughter." I said, looking at Haley. I saw tears begin to trickle down her face.

"Have you told him the truth yet?" She asked, wiping the few tears from her cheeks.

"He won't listen, he swears she's his." I answered as we walked hack into his room. Haley walked over, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hey James." She said, giving him a quick kiss.

"How could you just leave our daughter, our 2 year old, alone?" He asked, anger growing in his voice.

"James...What are you talking about?" Haley asked, "We don't have any kids." She added, fixing his messy hair. James stared at her.

"Haley, yeah we do. Logen is ours." He finally said, confused.

"No, Logen is Bree's, James. She always has and always will be!" She answered, beginning to raise her voice James's facial expression changed quickly, he looked like a 5 year old who was just told that he couldn't have something that he wanted, he looked chrushed. Haley gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before getting up. He fell back in bed, depressed.

"I'm sorry James, I'll bring Logen over tomorrow." I said, ruffling up his already messy hair. He only sighed as we left the room.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Logen yelled, running up to me. I picked her up, embracing her in a hug.

"Hi sweetie." I said, looing into her dark brown eyes.

"Where's James?" She asked, squirming to get down out of my arms to attempt to find James.

"Logen, he had to stay at the hospital. I'll take you to see him tomorrow though!" I said as we walked into the house. Logen pouted.

"But I don't want to wait untill tomorrow!" She protested. I sighed. "If he's not going to be here tonight then I get one of his shirts to sleep in." She added, running to Haley and James's room. We followed her as she dug through James's drawers, discovering a shirt with his picture on it. She turned to us. "Can I have this one? Please?" She asked, jumping up and down. I turned to Haley.

"I'm cool with it!" She said, helping her get the shirt on. I smiled, looking at Logen. She was such a sweetheart.

Haley's POV

I put Logen to bed and came back downstairs. Bree was sitting at the kitchen table, looking at her phone.

"You okay?" I asked, taking a seat beside her.

"I just wish I knew where Carlos was." She asked, a bit of depression in her voice. "He's just been acting really stange lately." She added, closing her phone.

"I can't believe that James thought Logen was his daughter." I said.

"I know, it's sad." She said.

I graoned, a firmiliar pain returning in my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked, giving me a strange look.

"It's my stomach, it's been hurting for about 2 weeks now..." I said, wraping my arms around my stomach.

"Hmmm..." She looked at me, "You're not pregnant are you?" She asked, looking at my stomach.

"I don't know how I could be. I'm on birth control and James always uses a condom." I said as Bree helped me up.

"Well, you can never be to sure." She said, taking me to the bathroom to get a pregnancy test.

Here we go...


	3. You're The Reason: A BTR Love Story: 3

James's POV

I sat in my hospital bed, lookin down at my hands.

I was shaking, bad.

I was having withdraws.

Drug withdraws.

You guys are the only ones who know. Haley doesn't know, Bree doesn't know, Carlos doesn't, Logan doesn't know, Kendall actually does, but he was too high to remember I was with him.

I'm an addict, I admit it.

I know, I know, I'm supposed to be a role model, but everyone doesn't have to know I get wasted every Friday night, meet my friends once a week and get high or that I'm a complete and total sex addict.

I know, my life is fucked up.

"James?" I heard a voice say. I jumped a little, startled.

"Um, yeah?" I asked, realizing it was my nurse.

"I have your medicine." She answered, approaching me. I quickly took the pills as she left the room, leaving the bottle of pills sitting beside my bed.

I stared at the bottle, contemplating about what to do.

Take more, or leave them?

I told myself that I could wait and looked away from them.

I could wait, just not too much longer.

Haley's POV

I sat on the edge of the bathtub, tears in my eyes. Staring back at me was a tiny pink plus sign. "Pregnant" It read.

"Bree!" I yelled as she came running into the bathroom. She noticed the tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"I'm pregnant!" I answered, smiling. "I'm pregnant!"

"Ohmygosh! Haley!" She said, giving me a hug as we jumped up and down. I wiped a few stray tears of joy from my face.

"I've gotta tell James!" I said, excited.

"No, you've gotta surprise him! He'll be so happy!" Bree added. Logen walked in, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Why is everyone yelling?" She asked in her cute little 2 year old voice. I laughed, picking her up.

"I'm having a baby, Logen!" I said, sitting her down.

"Whoa! So, I'm like gonna be a big sister, but not really?" she said. Bree laughed, picking her up.

"I'll take her back to bed." She said, leaving the bathroom.

I'm having a baby with James, I can't believe it!

The Next Morning

James's POV

"James! James! James!" I heard a tiny voice yell before feeling someone jump on me.

"Hey Logen!" I said, ruffling up her hair. I was still half asleep, considering I had just woke up about 10 minutes before.

Bree ran into the room.

"Logen! Come on; let's not jump on sick people." She said, trying to get Logen to stop.

"She's fine." I assured, smiling.

"James, are you okay?" Bree asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're shaking really bad..."

I gulped.

"Um...I'm just cold." I quickly said attempting to save my secret. I went back to playing with Logen. Bree looked at me, not believing what I said.

"Okay, whatever..." She finally answered.

Carlos's POV

I've got to go get Logen. Simple as that. I'm not gonna leave her there in that house. I needed a plan and I needed a good one. I sat in my car at the red light LA traffic is horrible...

I had to get back to the house.

James's POV

I held Logen in my arms. I was so glad to be able to come home, I hated being stuck in the hospital. We quickly arrived at the house and Haley jumped out of the car. She'd seemed excited about something all day, so who knows what's she's got planned.

"Come on James!" She yelled, sounding even more excited. I sat Logen down as I got out of the car. She grabbed my hand, pulling me up the steps and into the house. Haley was standing there, her hands behind her back.

"What's going on?" I questioned. Haley handed me a tiny box, telling me to open it.

A pregnancy test? A POSITIVE pregnancy test?

I looked a Haley, shocked.

"You're, you're pregnant?" I asked, happy.

"Yes! James, we're having a baby!" She said, running over to give me a hug. I picked her up, spinning her around. This was wonderful, I'd never been so happy.

Suddenly, a loud bang interrupted our moment of celebration as the front door hit the floor in front of us, revealing Carlos standing there with a knife in his hand.

"CARLOS! What the hell?" Bree screamed, picking up Logen to protect her.

"Give me Logen." He demanded, walking closer to us.

"Haley! Don't!" I yelled as she tried to tackle him. Carlos spun around, knocking her off his back and cutting her arm. "Bree, take Logen upstairs! I'll keep Carlos away."

She ran upstairs, calling Trevor, her brother.

"Carlos, just leave. You're mad and you'll do something you'll regret if you don't stop." I warned, staring at him.

I looked over at Haley lying on the floor. She was bleeding, a lot.

Trevor lived close so it didn't take him long to get to the house. He ran up behind Carlos, throwing him into the wall. I grabbed the knife from the floor so Carlos couldn't get it back.

"Just give me Logen and I'll leave." He said, giving me an I'm-going-to-kill-you look.

"I'm not giving you Logen." I answered, looking at Carlos and moving closer to him.

"She's MY daughter. Not yours. So give her to me!" Carlos yelled, getting out of Trevor's grasp and tackling me to the ground. I fought to get him off of me and I finally did, slamming him into the floor.

"Leave. NOW." I demanded, inches away from his face.

He got up and ran out of the door saying he would eventually get her. Yeah, whatever.

I ran over to Haley who was lying on the kitchen floor, holding her arm as blood seeped through her veins. This was bad.

"Bree! We're taking Haley to the ER!" I said as she came running down the stairs with Logen.

"Is she going to be okay?" She asked as I picked Haley up to take her to the car.

"Honestly, I don't know..." I responded, rushing out the door with Haley in my arms.


	4. You're The Reason: A BTR Love Story: 4

James's POV

I sat in the chair beside Haley's bed, holding her hand. She had been asleep when the doctors came in and told me the terrible news.

She wouldn't be able to have the baby now. She lost to much blood.

"James?" I heard her weak voice say as she woke up. I wiped the tears from me eyes, looking up at her.

"Hey babe." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Are you alright?" She asked, making me look at her. Should I tell her? Or wait?

"I could be better…" I said, feeling a tear run down my cheek. I looked away from her.

"James, what's wrong?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"Haley, I don't know how to say this…." I started, "You, you lost the baby." I finished as I felt her grip losen. "They're taking you in for surgery tomorrow." She didn't answer, making me worry. "Haley, are you okay?"I asked as she pushed my hand away.

I looked up at her, seeing tears begin to fall from her eyes. I stood up, sitting on the edge of the bed and hugging her. She began sobbg.

"Why us?" She asked through her tears. I tried to calm her down but that was pretty much impossible at this point.

Bree came in a few seconds later, seeing the emotional state that Haley was in. She motioned to me, saying that she would talk to me when Haley was calmed down.

I was definatly worried about her. She wasn't good, at all.

Haley finally fell asleep in my arms. I got up from beside her, going to find Bree.

I finally found her in the lobby, getting ready to leave.

"Bree!" I called, running toward her. She turned, phone in hand.

"Carlos won't answer his damn phone." She said, hanging up the call. "How's Haley?" She added.

"An emotional trainwreck." I simply answered. Bree had a small smile of sympathy on her face.

"James, I'm so sorry that you guys lost you're baby." She said. I pulled her into a hug.

"It's not your fault, Bree." I said, hugging her tighter and fighting back the tears.

"I just wish I could make it up to you guys. Carlos is the reason you're going through all this." She said into my chest, starting to cry harder.

"It's okay, Bree. We'll get through this. Haley will most likely get pregnant again sometime. Don't go beating yourself up about it." I answered, heading back up to Haley's room.

The Next Morning

I sat down in Haley's roomof the hospital. I wantedher to be okay. I wanted to hold her in my arms again.

Soon, the doctors brougher back into the room. I sat up in the chair I was slouched down in.

"Hey beautiful." I said, streaching a little before pushing a piece of hair from her face.

She simply smiled a small smile. I ran my hand down her face before kissing her.

"Love you, James." She said as I pulled away. I smiled.

"Love you to, Haley."

Bree's POV

I walked through the asiles of the Walmart store I was in, picking random items that I needed from the shelves and mainly looking for Carlos. I grabbed a box of ice cream, throwing it in the cart. I also picked up a box of cake mix. Logen had begged me to get red velvet cake mix so she could make Haley and James cupcakes when they came home. How could I tell her no?

I sighed. I wish Carlos would just randomly appear. That he would come out of hiding. I missed him. Logen missed him. There were only so many lies I could tell her about why her Dad was missing.

Suddenly, I felt my cart bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorr—Samantha?" I questioned, remembering my worst nightmare from high school. Sam had always hated Haley and I…But she had loved the guys. She was a whore to be blunt about it…

"Bree? How have you been?" She asked. It was totally fake, I could tell.

"Oh, You know…just trying to survive. Carlos and I got married, you knew that right? And we have a little girl named Logen." I explained, looking at her.

"Haley and James got married a few months ago to, right?" She asked, turning to her side and showing off her pregnant stomach.

"Yeah, in July. On James's birthday. I didn't know you were married!" I said, pointing to her stomach. "How far along are you?" I asked.

"Oh…..um…..I'm 7 months….Just, not married….." She said, an awkward tone filling the air.

"Oh, well, are you still with the father?" I questioned again.

"Somewhat…" The awkwardness grew deeper….

"Well, are you gonna tell me who it is?" I asked, laughing a little.

"Um…Carlos….It's Carlos's baby…."


	5. You're The Reason: A BTR Love Story: 5

Haley's POV

"Bree, are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird all day…" I asked, picking my purse up from the kitchen counter.

"I'm sure Haley, really." She answered, sitting on the couch. "You and James go outeveryFriday night. Go have fun. Seriously." She added.

I sighed.

"As long as you're sure…" I said as I heard the front door open. Logan walked in, looking at James and I.

"Where are you two going?" He asked, looking us up and down.

"To the bar." James answered, putting his arm around my shoulder.

Kendall soon walked in to.

"Ah…the bar…sounds interesting.." He said, plopping down on the couch with Bree and Logan.

I caught myself smiling at Kendall. I had been doing a lot of that lately…I wonder what's gotten into me? Oh well….

James turned to me, "You ready, babe?" He asked, kissing me.

"Yup!" I answered before telling everyone bye and turning to go out the door. I gave Kendall a small smile and he returned it. Bree gave me a "What-The-Hell-We-Need-To-Talk-Later" look.

I sat at the bar, sighing and playing with the straw in my glass of water.

I watched James down his tenth, yes, tenth, beer.

He stumbled over to me, grabbing my shoulder.

"So,baby,What's therest ofournight look like….we're gonnasleeptogether,right?" His words were slurred and hard to understand. His breath reeked of alcohol. I pushed him away, a little disgusted.

"Not while you're like this we're not…." I said as he came closer to me, pressing our bodies closer together.

"Mmmmm…But,baby,Iloveyou…" He managed to say, kissing my neck. The kisses weren't passionate at all, they weren't James kisses. They were drunk, sloppy, "I-Have-A-Boner-,Fix-It." Kisses. I pushed him away again.

"Come on, James. Let's get you out of here." I said, taking his hand to leave but, he refused.

"No! I'mjust starting tohavefun!" He shouted.

I sighed.

"James, you're drunk…" I said, trying to take his hand again. This time he pulled away with anger.

"NO, HALEY!" He yelled, anger growing in his voice.

Bree's POV

I heard my phone begin to ring and I looked at it laying on the coffee table. Haley's picture appeared on the screen and I answered it.

"Hey Haley, What's up?" I asked.

I heard sobs from the other end of the phone and became worried.

"Haley, what's wrong?" I asked, extremely worried.

I heard her begin to cry harder.

"HALEY! ANSWER ME!" I demanded.

At that point Logan was still asleep but Kendall was alert and worried as well.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Kendall asked, leaning in to hear the pitiful voice from the other end of the phone.

"Bree, someone needs to come get me." She finally said, which made me worry more.

"Haley, are you okay?" I asked. She began to cry again.

"He's drunk, Bree…."

"Are. YOU. Okay?"

"…He hit me…"

I gave Kendall a shocked look, covering my mouth from what I had just heard.

"What's wrong?" Kendall demanded.

"Kendall, James hit Haley…He's drunk." I explained as he ran for the door.

"I'm going to get her…I'm not letting anyone get away with hurting her." He said before running out the door.

Haley's POV

I sat on the sidewalk with my head in my hands. My eye hurt extremely bad and I could taste blood in my mouth from my busted lip. I heard footsteps approach me, looking up. Kendall was standing overtop of me. I quickly stood up, wiping the tears from my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his waist, crying even more.

"He hit me, Kendall." I managed to say through my tears. I felt Kendall stroking my hair and pushed myself closer to him.

"It's okay, I'm here now…" He said, kissing the top of my head. "Where is he?" He added.

"Inside somewhere." I said as he wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Stay here. Don't move." He ordered, running into the bar with Bree's brother, Trevor.

Kendall's POV

I hated seeing Haley like this. I hated seeing her hurt and in pain. Jmes could be a real douche sometimes. I just wish she could see that. I wish that I would've told her how I felt sooner.

I'm in love with her.

I ran into the dimly lit bar with Trevor, searching fo our drunk friend. I finally found him in the corner, flirting with hookers.

I sighed.

"James, come on! Let's go!" I yelled over the loud music.

"No!" He replied, attempting to hit me. I grabbed his fist in mid air, pushing it back.

"Trevor, get his legs." I ordered. He did as I said and I took the upper half of James's body.

We carried him out of the bar, even though he was struggling and kicking. He was on the verge of passing out though so it wouldn't take to long. We threw him in the back of Trevor's car. He layed motionless in the back seat. He was already passed out.

I turned back to the corner where Haley was sitting. She was still there sitting in the same position from when I left her. I ran to her side.

"Haley? You ready to go?" I asked, extending my hand to help her up. She took it and I put an arm around her shoulderand she leaned into me.

"Kendall, am I riding home with you?" She asked.

I nodded, "James is with Trevor."

"Passed out in the back seat?"

"Yup…"

"Figures.." She said, sitting down in the passenger seat.

I wish I could tell her how much I loved her


	6. You're The Reason: A BTR Love Story: 6

Bree's POV

I sat on the couch with Logen and Logan (Wow, that's confusing…). I waited to hear the cars pull in the driveway. I couldn't wait to give Haley a hug and to beat the shit out of James for hurting her.

I saw the headlights from the cars reflect into the living room window.

"Haley and James are home!" Logen yelled, jumping off my lap. I quickly got up, trying to catch her.

"Sweetie, no. Come on." I demanded, trying to get her away from the door.

Trevor and Kendall soon appeared in the doorway, carrying a drunken and passed out James. I rolled my eyes.

"Wh-what's wrong with James?" Logen asked, reaching up to touch him.

"He fell asleep in the car, Sweetie. We didn't want to wake him up." Kendall said as they carried James into his and Haley's room.

"Where is she?" I asked Kendall.

"Here…." I heard a weak voice say from behind me.

I turned, seeing Haley. I ran over to her, giving her a hug. I could feel her starting to cry again and pulled her out of the hug to look at me.

Oh god…she looked horrible. Her eye was blackened and blood was dried on her lip, which was also busted open.

"Come on, Haley. I'll help you get cleaned up." I said, leading her upstairs to the bathroom.

She sat down on the edge of the bathtub and I began cleaning the blood from her face. She winced in pain.

"So, How exactly did this happen?" I asked her.

"I don't even know, I just know that I said 'Let's go James' and he hauled off and hit me." She answered.

"Oh…." I simply responded getting more water on the towel I was using to clean her face. "I ran into Sam today at the store." I said, fighting back the tears.

"Bitch….She's a bitch…" Haley said, wincing in pain again.

"Slut is a better word…" I said.

"What happened, Bree?" She asked as I finished helping her clean the blood off her mouth. I sat the towel down on the side of the bathtub and felt the hot tears begin to trickle down my face.

"She's having Carlos's baby…" I said, feeling tears pouring down my face. I wish life would just give me a break…

The next morning

James's POV

God…My head was killing me…

The sun was shinning through the window and it hurt my eyes.

What the hell happened last night?

I groaned, sitting up in bed and rubbed my eyes. I managed to make my way into the living room and landed with a thud on the couch.

I felt so hungover it wasn't even funny…

I groaned again. I wonder where everyone was. Where was Haley? She didn't sleep in our room last night…

I flipped the TV on, cutting through the silence that filled the house. I sat with my head in my hands, running my fingers through my already messy hair. I still had my tshirt and jeans on from last night, I must have slept in them…They smelled like a mix of alcohol and perfume that wasn't Haley's. Lipstick marks trailed down my neck. I peered down my shirt at my chest, finding more lipstick marks there.

What have I done….I'm such a douche…

MTV was on and I turned the volume up a little, trying to replay the scenes from last night.

"A shock in LA last night when reporters caught 21 year old James Maslow of the band Big Time Rush drunk and beating his wife, Haley, at a local club."

My head shot up in enough time to see the replay of me last night.

I hit her….

And they all have it on video…

I can't even believe myself…

I needed to make it up to her…

I needed to make this right…


	7. You're The Reason: A BTR Love Story: 7

Bree's POV

"Logen! Where are you?" I yelled, looking for my two year old around my mom's house.

"Did you find her yet? Maybe she went outside, I heard the door open earlier." Haley asked, walking into the kitchen with Kendall and Logan.

"No, I already checked out there. I don't know where she is." I said, opening up the kitchen cabinets. "Logen! Mommy doesn't like this game of hide and seek! Where are you?" I called again.

Nothing but silence.

Suddenly, I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out, I saw it was…

Carlos?

I quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mommy?" I heard a small voice say from the other line.

"Logen! Sweetie, are you okay?" I asked, frantically.

"I'm fine. I'm with Daddy." She answered.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"At Sam's…"

"I'm coming to get you."

Carlos's POV

I sat on the couch, my arm around Sam. Life was wonderful. I had Samantha AND Bree in my life and they didn't know about each other.

Logen came into the living room.

"Logen. What are you doing in here? I thought I told you to stay upstairs!" I shouted, grabbing her arm.

"Carlos. Let go of her." I heard a firmiliar voice order. I turned, seeing Bree.

"Bree, what the hell are you doing here?" I yelled, pushing Logen down to the floor. I heard her begin to cry, making me feel a little guilty. I didn't care…I had a new life now.

"Logen called. On your cell phone. Give her to me." Bree said, hate growing in her voice.

I saw Logen run past me.

"Kendall!" She yelled in joy as he scooped her up. I watched them run out the door and to the car.

"Don't even try to touch her….EVER AGAIN." Bree warned, turning to leave.

James's POV

I sat on the couch, still shocked at what I had done to Haley last night. I looked down at my hands. They were shaking extremely bad. I hadn't taken a drug in what seemed like forever. I needed something. But, what if Haley came home and found me either passed out on the floor or extremely high?…

Oh well.

I got up from the couch, a pain returning to my head. I winced in pain but still made my way to the stairs so I could get to the bathroom…and the medicine cabinet.

I took a few steps up the stairs but the pain in my head made me stop. I slumped down on the stairs, sitting with my head in my hands. I turned my head, seeing a picture of Haley and I at the beach hanging on the wall.

What was I doing with my life?…

Ruining it, that's what I was doing…

Suddenly, I heard the door click open and the silence was broken by the sound of voices filling the house.

"JAMES!" I heard Logen yell, running up to me. "You're finally awake!" She added, I pulled her up to sit in my lap and she started playing with my hair like she always did.

"Oh look, the douche bag is awake." Bree said as she passed me. Logen got up following her.

"Where's Haley?" I asked, standing up.

"Why would you care?"

"Bree…."

She sighed, "She should be in here in—"

Our conversation was cut short by Haley walking in the door. She kept her eyes on me, stopping only a few feet in the door.

"Haley…." I managed to say, walking toward her. The closer I got the more visible her injuries were.

God….I feel horrible.

"Haley, I'm so sorry. I was drunk, youknowI was drunk. You know I would never purposfully hurt you." I said, embracing her in a hug. After about 3 minutes she finally hugged me back.

"I know, James." She said, making me feel a little bit better.

Bree's POV

"Logen! Come on! It's time for bed!" I called, waiting for her to appear in the doorway.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She said, making me laugh a little bit. She soon ran into the room, jumping on her bed.

"Why don't you have your pajamas on?" I questioned, handing her James's oversized t-shirt.

"Haley and James didn't tell me goodnight tonight." She pouted, "They're downstairs in their room with the door locked." She added.

"James is probaby giving her make up se—Scrabble…" I saved myself, realizing I was still talking to my 2 year old.

"They play Scrabble a lot…They must really like that game." She said, making me laugh.

She started to change into her pajamas.

"Logen!" I gasped, making her lift her shirt up again. "What's this bruise from? It looks horrible!" I said, touching the spot.

"I fell down when I was playing with Daddy." She said, crawling into bed.

I remained silent, holding in my current thoughts about Carlos. I was pissed at him, but at the same time I still loved him.

I kissed Logen on the forehead, turning on her nightlight.

"Night, Sweetie. Love you." I said, turning off the light and leaving the room. I walking down the hall to mine and Carlos's room.

I just wish he would call and apologize.

That's all I needed to hear.

As if on cue my phone began to ring, Carlos's smiling face appearing on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Bree, I'm coming home."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I fucked up, big time and I'm sorry."

I remained silent for a few minutes.

"Bree?" He questioned. "Are you still there?"

"Okay…" I finally answered. "Come home. I miss you." I said, a tear rolling down my cheek as our call ended.

Thank you god for maybe turning life around.

Haley's POV

I looked over at James laying beside me. He was peacefully asleep. He was adorable. I quietly sat up in bed, getting my phone.

One new message from Kendall. That was odd. I slipped my flip flops on, taking my phone outside with me.

It was 3 am. Why was Kendall texting me? I read the message.

"Hey, call me when you get the chance." It said. I wondered if he was still awake. I thought I'd try.

I dialed the number and he answered after two rings.

"Hello?" He said, half asleep.

"You said to call?" I reminded him, laughing a little.

"Oh! Hey Haley." He said, realizing who he was talking to.

"What's wrong? Why did you want me to call you?"

"Are you alone?"

"Ummmm….Yeahhh?…" I said, suspicious.

"Haley, I don't know really how to say this, I just know I have to tell you."

"Kendall, What's—"

"Haley, I'm in love with you."

Silence filled our conversation.

Oh my god. He really didn't just say that, right?

"Kendall, um…"

"It's fine, I know, you're in love with—"

"Kendall, I'm in love with you to…."


	8. You're The Reason: A BTR Love Story: 8

Bree's POV

"So, I felt like I needed to do this…so here's my 'I'm sorry, I fucked up' present to you and Logen and Haley and James." Carlos said, handing me an envelope. I opened it, pulling out five airplane tickets to the Bahamas. I covered my mouth in shock.

"Carlos, you don't have to do this." I said.

"Yes I do. I was a jerk to you guys. You deserve this." He said, giving me a kiss. A part of me still didn't trust him completely…

"We're leaving in the morning." He said with a smile.

The next morning

Haley's POV

"Haley! Are you coming or not?" I heard James yell from the car.

"Yeah, just….Give me a minute….." I said, turning back to Kendall. I made sure no one could see us. I kissed him gently on the lips.

"Call me everyday, okay?" I asked as he kissed me again.

"I promise." He sai, smiling his beautiful smile.

I gave him one last hug before turning to leave for the car and the airport.

"What took you so long?" James asked as I got to the car.

"I was just…Making sure I didn't forget anything." I answered, looking out the window, seeing Kendall. I smiled as we pulled away.

Bree's POV

I stepped off the airplane, putting on my sunglasses.

"It's beautiful here!" I said, hugging Carlos as we walked away from the plane with our luggage and up to the beach house. It was probably the size of our house, times five…It was huge.

Logen ran infront of us and up the front steps of the house. James followed her. I turned around, wondering why Haley wasn't following him. She was walking slowly, smiling at her phone.

What was up with her lately?…

I didn't know…But I'll probably find out about it soon.

Haley's POV

I started unpacking our bags, placing the clothes from them in the dresser drawers. Bree soon appeared in the doorway.

"Okay…What's gotten into you. You've haven't stopped smiling all day…" She said, leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm just….happy to be here!" I defended the lie.

"Whatever…" Bree said, obviously not believing me. I was a horrible liar. "We're taking Logen out to look at the stars on the beach, Are you guy's coming?" She asked.

"No, James hasotherplans…" I said, giving her a "Please-Help-Me-Dear-God" look.

"Ohhh…Well, we'll be gone for a few hours sooo…You guy's have fun…." She added, laughing a little. I followed her out of the room and was greeted by James in the hallway.

"Hey baby." He said, pulling me into a kiss.

"I'll be waiting by the pool." I said seductivly, running my hand down his arm. His face was priceless as he ran into our room to change.

I looked at Bree, rolling my eyes and striping down to my bikini.

"Looks like your night is gonna be interesting." Bree said, laughing a little. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Is Carlos that bad about sleeping with you all the time?" I asked.

"Honestly, yes." She answered.

"Come on Bree! Logen and I are leaving!" Carlos called.

"Well, have fun." Bree added before turning to leave.

I sighed, making my way down to the pool.

I sat down in one of the lounge chairs as James appeared in the doorway. He was in his swimming trunks without a shirt on.

God…he's perfect…

"You're beautiful…" He said as our eyes met. I stood up, walking over to him. We met halfway and I snaked my arms around his neck as his found their way around my waist.

Our lips met and it felt like fireworks. I opened my eyesand leaned my forehead against his. He broke into a smile and so did I, moving my hands to his bare chest and giving him a little shove.

Suddenly, I watched James trip over his own feet, sending him tumbling into the pool. I covered my mouth, trying to hide my laugh as James came back to the surface.

"You're coming in to!" He said, laughing and lifting himself out of te water. He started walking over to me.

"Come on, give me a hug!" He said, opening his arms and walking toward me.

"Get away from me!" I jokingly said, running away from him. It was no use, he caught me. James threw me over his shoulder, causing me to start laughing. "Put me down!" I yelled.

"Nope!" He said, walking closer to the water.

"James! Put me down!" I said, laughing even harder.

"Hmmm…alright." He said, dropping me headfirst in the deep end of the pool.

Soon after I came back up to the surface, James dove into the pool. He pushed me up against the pool wall, traping me.

"You're mine now." He said, smiling and kissing me.

I kissed him back as his lips moved from mine down my jawline and to my neck. The kisses were passioniate and amazing. I let my fingers intertwine into his hair as he kept kissing my neck. I let out a moan, loving the feeling. I couldn't contain myself from letting him know how much I loved it. How much I loved him. I opened my mouth to speak…

"Ohhhh God…..Kendall, that feels amazing…" I said.

Oh. My. God. Haley….did you really just call him Kendall?

"WHAT? DID YOU JUST CALL ME KENDALL? WHAT'S GOING ON?" James yelled.

"Ummm…."


	9. You're The Reason: A BTR Love Story: 9

Haley's POV

"James, it's not what you think, I swear." I said, following him into the house. "I was just…"

"Thinking about Kendall? While I was kissing you?" He yelled at me. "What's going on between you two?" He added.

"Nothing…"

"Really, you expect me to believe that?" He yelled, stomping up the stairs.

"Yes! James, please believe me!" I said, beginning to cry.

"Give me your phone." He said, confusing me.

"Give you my phone?" I questioned.

"You've done nothing but smile at it since we got here, and if nothing is going on between you and Kendall you have nothing to hide. Now, hand it over." He said, holding his hand out.

"James, I'm in my bathing suit. What on Earth makes you think I have my phone with me?" I yelled, getting angry.

"Oh, so it's in our room!" He said, running the rest of the way up the stairs and to our room.

"James! Stop it!" I yelled, following him. I grabbed his arm, trying to get my phone from his hand. It was no use, he was so much more stronger than me.

"Hmmm…What's this? Five missed calls from Kendall in the past two hours?" He said, sarcastically being shocked. "Haley, if you don't love me anymore just tell me." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"James, I DO Love you. We've been together from six years almost…" I said.

As if on cue I heard my phone ring. Looking up at James's hand, I saw Kendall's picture appear on my screen.

"Answer it." James ordered, handing me the phone. "Put it on speaker." I was honestly terrified of him. I answered the phone.

"Hey Kendall." I said, hoping he could hear that he was on speaker phone.

"Hey baby, I miss you. And I love you." He said. I could tell he was smiling into the phone.

"You Whore!" James yelled, taking my phone and throwing it across the room. "You cheated on me with my best friend! How could you do this to me? How many times have you guys fucked each other? HUH?" He yelled, attempting to hit me. I ducked, his fist hitting nothing but air.

"We haven't, James! Please believe me!" I said, grabbing my phone from the floor and dialing Bree's number.

Bree's POV

"Hello?" I said answering my phone.

"JAMES! PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE SCARING ME!" I heard Haley yell.

I Looked at Carlos.

"We have to get back to the house…" I said as he turned to run to the house. I grabbed Logen's hand, following Carlos. We soon arrived at the house, hearing yells and banging from inside. Carlos ran into the house and up the stairs.

"It's locked." He said, trying to open Haley and James's bedroom door. Seconds later the door was knocked down to the floor, revealing James pinning Haley's wrists against the wall. "James, let go of her." Carlos said, walking over to them.

"Fine!" James yelled, throwing her to the ground. "But this," He started to say, taking off his wedding ring and opening the window, "Is how I feel about us." He finished, throwing the ring out the open window. He ran out the door and down the steps.

The silence between everyone was broken by a door slamming, some glass breaking and the motor of the boat outside starting up. Haley started crying and I ran to her side.

"What happened?" I asked, shocked at what had just happened.

"James got mad because we were down at the pool and I called him Kendall…." She said inbetween sobs.

"He got mad because of THAT?" I asked, anger in my voice.

"Well…..we were kinda…..um….." Haley started. I didn't let her finish but knew what she was trying to say.

"Oh, good lord, Haley….you didn't, did you?" I said.

"I did…and I regret it because I've lost pretty much my entire life….."

JAMES'S POV

I sat on the boat in the middle of nowhere, laying down and looking up at the stars.

Nothing could describe the level of being pissed off that I was right now.

I looked over at the bag I had brought with me, knowing that what was in it could erase the memories of the events that had just happened out of my head, if only for a few hours.

Drugs.

I was ruining my life, but I didn't care.

Or did I?

No, I knew what I had to do….

I had to erase the memories from my head of losing my everything…..

Even if it meant ending my life…


	10. You're The Reason: A BTR Love Story: 10

Haley's POV

"Have you guys seen James?" I asked, walking down the steps and to the kitchen. "He's been gone for two days now." I added.

"I haven't seen him, sorry. I can send Carlos out to look for him though." Bree responded.

I sighed.

"Alright…" I simply said.

"I don't see why you keep going back to him, Haley. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love James in a brother and sister type of way, but he's seriously a jerk sometimes." Bree said, Logen running up behind her.

"I know, but-" I started but was cut off.

"He threw your guys's wedding rings out the window." She said, giving me a look. I felt the rings in my hand. I opened my fist, showing them to her.

"I got them back…" I simply said. She gave me another look.

"Where did you find them?"

"Down by the pool."

A few seconds later Carlos walked in.

"Hey guys." He said, grabbing his sunglasses from the counter.

"Hey, can you take the other boat and look for James?" Bree asked.

"I wanna go to!" Logen yelled, jumping up and down.

"No, you should just stay here with us, sweetie." Bree said, picking her up.

"I'll go. I'll be back in a few hours." Carlos said, grabbing the boat keys and walking out the door.

Carlos's POV

I was honestly scared to find James. I was scared he might be dead, or at least severely hurt. He had been gone for at least two days now and I was preparing myself for the worst.

I had tried calling his cell phone but it went straight to his voicemail. The battery was most likely dead.

Soon, the boat came into view and I felt a little bit of relief. Now to hope that he's okay.

I pulled up next to the boat, stepping onto it. There was no sign of James anywhere.

"James!" I called, looking for him. I kicked the door open to the tiny room that was in the boat, revealing James laying in bed. He seemed dazed, confused.

"James? Are you okay?" I asked, walking in cautiously. He didn't respond. He was half asleep. "James?" I asked again.

"Where am I?…." He trailed off. I walked over to him, catching him as he stumbled, trying to stand up. I looked at his eyes, noticing they were bloodshot. "Are there two of you?….." James added, touching my face. I moved his hand away as he stumbled back and fell on the bed. I pulled him back up.

"Come on James. What's wrong?" I asked as he held on to my shoulder, trying to balance.

Suddenly it hit me.

"James?….Are, are you high?" I asked, looking at his bloodshot eyes again.

He was, it was obvious.

"Maybe…..Just a little bit….." He said, laughing.

He was extremely high. Who knows what he had been smoking or whatever.

I let go of him as he stumbled and fell back down on the bed. I searched the boat for any sign of drugs. I didn't want Logen getting into that stuff.

I looked back at James. He was laying on the bed, laughing at absolutly nothing.

"You're lucky that Haley didn't find you like this." I said, searching under the bed, finding various drugs.

I sighed, "Why are you doing this?" I asked, dragging him out of the room and to the other boat.

"Doing what?" He asked, still laughing.

I rolled my eyes.

"We can't let Haley see you like this." I said, starting up the boat.

Haley's POV

I heard the boats pull up, seeing the lights from them by the dock.

Carlos had been gone all day. I hope he found James. I ran out to the dock as Carlos helped James out of the boat.

"James!" I yelled, running to give him a hug. Carlos stopped me.

"He's…um….dehydrated. Really loopy." Carlos said as James stumbled a little before we started walking him back up to the house.

We made it to the pool before he fell into a chair, laying down in it.

"I think I've got it from here." I said as Carlos turned to walk into the house.

I laughed at James in the chair. He was so delerious. He attempted to stand up, stumbling into me.

"You're beautiful." He said, laughing. His eyes were bloodshot, making me wonder if dehydration was the only thing wrong with him…

He picked me up, spinning around in circles.

"James, stop, you're gonna end up falling!" I warned as he flipped backwards into the pool with me over his shoulder.

"Help! I'm drowning!" He yelled, struggling in the water. I gave him a look.

"James, it's three feet. Just stand up." I said, laughing a little as he did.

Bree's POV

"Carlos, what have you been doing on you're phone all night?" I asked as I crawled in bed with him.

"Um…Angry Birds. One more level to beat." He said, drawing his phone closer to his face. Something told me he was hiding something.

"Well, alright…" I said, turning over and flipping the light off. I felt him kiss my forehead before drifting off to sleep.


	11. You're The Reason: A BTR Love Story: 11

Bree's POV

"What? What do you mean Carlos is talking to Sam?" I yelled at what Haley had just told me.

"I mean, he left his phone sitting on the counter and I saw his whole conversation with Sam. They're talking about being in love and shit…." Haley answered.

I was gonna murder him. I was sure of it. Why would he do this to his family?

Why?…

Soon, James walked down the steps, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Haley asked, kissing his cheek. He didn't answer, sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"Wow, someone's in a peachy mood." I said, sarcastically.

"My head hurts, Okay?" He said, rubbing it.

"Well, Carlos said you're dehydrated. Do you want me to get you some medicine?" Haley asked, rubbing his arm.

"Did I say that I forgave you?" He asked, giving her a nasty look.

"Damn James, do you need to like go to bed and like wake up again in a better mood?" I asked, walking behind him and wacking him in the back of the head.

He groaned in pain.

"James, I really am sorry. I love you. I ended everything with Kendall." Haley said.

Silence fell between the two.

"I'm sorry I freaked on you." James finally said as they kissed.

"Awwww!" I said, not controling myself and getting "Really?" looks from the two of them.

"Sorry." I said as Carlos walked in.

"Hey Bree." He said, kissing me. I had decided just to play it dumb about the whole Sam thing. "How about tonight we all go out on the boats, spend the night on the water?" He asked as Logen ran in.

"I wanna go! Can we please go?" She asked, jumping up and down. We all started to laugh.

"I'll go pack." I said, going up the stairs.

Haley's POV

"I'm taking the cooler but, I don't want James getting drunk." I said, placing the blue cooler of drinks in the boat.

"He most likely won't." Bree said, getting in the boat that she, Carlos and Logen had.

James jumped into our boat, throwing his bag in the tiny room.

"So..We'll have this boat all to ourselves tonight.." James said seductivly. I pushed him away.

"We're not doing anything tonight.." I said, his face showing disappointment.

"I'M RIDING WITH JAMES AND HALEY!" Logen yelled, jumping into our boat and asking James to pick her up. I looked at the two of them. They were inseperable. James was always great with kids. I wish we had a son or daughter. James would be a perfect dad…

"Dammit James, I leave you alone for fifteen minutes and you drink the entire cooler?" I yelled at drunk James.

"Babe,Ijustwanna havefun." He said, his words slurred.

I rolled my eyes, I'd never seen him this drunk before. I walked out the door of the small room, locking the door behind me so James wouldn't get out.

"Bree!" I yelled, seeing her on the other boat.

"Yeah?" She responded, shifting Logen from one hip to the other.

"James is drunk, he drank the entire cooler we had in like fifteen minutes." I yelled back, "We're going to bed."

"Geeze…Okay! I'll keep Logen over here!" She yelled, going back inside. I sighed, doing the same.

I walked into the room, seeing no sign of James

"James?" I called, still not seeing him.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab me from behind, closing the door and covering my mouth. I tired to scream, but it was muffled due to the hand over my mouth.

I finally got the chance to see who it was, and turning around I saw it was James.

"James? W-what are you doing?" I asked, a little scared. James turned violent when he was drunk.

Very violent.

He pushed me down on the bed, ordering me not to scream.

I started crying, predicting what he was going to do as he towered over me. I let my fear get the best of me, screaming even though he told me not to.

"BREE! HELP!" I yelled, jumping up from the bed and beating on the door.

James grabbed my shirt, ripping it as he threw me back down on the bed and getting on top of me. I continued struggling even though I knew there was no use. James was 100 times stronger than I was." I had no chance.

None at all.

I opened my eyes, letting the sunlight pour into them.

My back burned from the sractches James had left there last night and my body was still asleep beside me, turned the opposite way. The sheets were stained with blood from the marks on my back.

I wondered if Bree was awake?

I left the tiny room that was almost like hell to me and went up to the deck of the boat, seeing Bree.

"Haley? What happened to your shirt? Why is it all torn? Where did all these scratches come from? And all this blood?" She asked, looking me over.

I was hesitant to answer but, I finally did.

I looked down at my feet.

"Um….James raped me last night…."


	12. You're The Reason: A BTR Love Story: 12

Bree's POV

"James did WHAT to you last night?" I yelled, not believing what Haley had just said. "He's dead. I'm gonna kill him." I added, going into the room to get James. He was still asleep in bed.

I jumped on the bed, landing on top of him hard.

"Ugh…Bree, what the hell?" He said, rolling over in bed.

"Don't 'What the hell, Bree' me, jackass." I said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Where are my clothes?" He asked, realizing the blanket was the only thing covering him.

"That doesn't matter. You hurt Haley, again." I said, the anger growing more and more.

"What? No I didn't!" He said, reaching for his boxers on the floor. Once he got them on he stood up. "I don't even remember last night!" He added, some hate in his voice.

"Yes you did! Look at the blood on the sheets! That's from last night!" I yelled back.

"Bree, I love Haley! I wouldn't hurt her!" He said, looking at me with hate in his eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore. I hated seeing Haley hurt and James not even caring if he hurt her or not.

"JAMES! YOU. RAPED. HALEY!" I yelled, not controling my anger. I grabbed the alarm clock from the bedside table, chucking it at James. It hit him lower than I had expected to. I watched him double over in pain.

"FUCK!" He yelled, falling on the floor.

"You were asking for it, douche bag." I said before walking out.

I met Haley on the deck of the boat.

"He won't be able to walk for a while." I said with a smile. Haley laughed a little.

Soon, Logen came into view on the other boat, yelling for me. She was crying.

"Logen, sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked, reaching onto the other boat to get her.

"Daddy hit me!" She said through her tears. Anger grew inside me even more. "He was talking to Sam and I asked him where you were and he told me to leave him alone." She added.

I examined the bruises on her arm.

"Don't worry, Mommy will talk to Daddy." I said before getting up.

Haley's POV

I sat with Logen on my lap on the deck of the boat. I heard James groaning in pain a few feet away in the other room, making me laugh a little.

I turned my attention back to Logen.

"Logen, had Daddy ever hit you any other time?" I asked her, wiping away some of her tears. She remained silent. "Logen?" I asked again after not getting a response, "It's important that you tell me the truth."

"But, Daddy said not to tell anyone."

My heart dropped.

"Logen, what did Daddy do? I won't say anything to anyone." I said, looking into her sad eyes.

"Well, I don't know what he did. I just know it hurt. Really bad." She said, showing me the bruises on her sides. I gasped.

"Logen! Those are horrible! They look like….handprints…." I said, making a realization.

I lifted up the sides of my shirt, examining the handprint shaped bruises that James had left there last night.

Oh. My. God.

I couldn't believe that Carlos was doing this to Logen.

"Logen, how many times did he do that?" I asked.

"I don't know…"

"Logen.."

"Three…"

"Three times?"

"….every week…"

Bree's POV

I couldn't believe what Haley had just told me.

Carlos had been molesting our daughter..and I didn't even know….

"Bree, I'm not doing anything!" Carlos yelled.

"Carlos! Yes you are! You're destroying our daughter and cheating on me with Sam! You're tearing our family apart!" I responded, fighting back the tears.

"Fine, Bree, I guess I am!" I could hear the anger raising in his voice, "Maybe it wasn't meant to be!" He added.

I could feel the hot tears welling up in my eyes.

"Well, maybe it wasn't….." I said as silence fell between us. "…..I'll be back in California by the morning with Logen, Haley and James. Go be with Sam. I'll have the divorce papers waiting for you when you're ready…." I said, turning so he wouldn't see me crying. I ran out of the room on our boat and jumped onto Haley and James's. I told Haley everything that had just happened as we approached the shore…

Haley's POV

I stood at the dresser, putting James and I's clothes in suitcases. We were leaving in an hour.

I hadn't talked to him at all today.

While I was packing all of our stuff, I came across a picture of James and I down on the beach. It was my favorite picture of us. It was taken only about three weeks after we had been married.

I wanted that James back. He had changed a lot recently. He wasn't the same James Maslow I had been in love with for what seemed like forever.

I heard footsteps enter the room and I turned to see James standing there with his arms open.

"Haley, Bree told me everything. I was drunk. You know that. You know that I love you and that I would never hurt you on purpose." He said. I watched some tears begin to form in his eyes due to the silence that had fallen between us.

"I know James. I know…" I said, giving him a hug. "I love you with all my heart. No one will ever come between us…

Bree's POV

I was glad to be back home in California.

Carlos was being horrible and even though a part of me still loved him, most of me was glad that he and I were getting a divorce.

I was standing in the kitchen, making Logen lunch. Haley and James were still unpacking. I had finished almost an hour after I we got home. Something told me they were doing something else other than unpacking -_-

"Logen! Come on! Lunch is ready!" I yelled, listening for her to come running down the steps.

Nothing.

"LOGEN! Come on!" I yelled again.

Still nothing.

I walked upstairs, worried that she didn't come running when I told her.

"Logen! I called again, still not getting any response. I checked her room, the bathroom, all the hallway closets. Maybe she was just playing hide and seek.

Lastly, I checked mine and Carlos's room. I opened the door and saw Logen laying on the floor.

"LOGEN!" I yelled, running to her side. She was unconcious. I started to shake her, attempting to wake her up. "Logen, please wake up!" I yelled, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

Nothing. She just layed there motionless in my arms, her breathing barely noticeable.

I started crying even more, "JAMES! HALEY! SOMEONE! CALL 911!" I yelled, running downstairs with Logen still in my arms.

Please let her be okay…..please…..


	13. You're The Reason: A BTR Love Story: 13

James's POV

I paced back and forth in the hospital hallway.

This is all my fault…I know it is….

They said Logen had gotten into some type of medicine they thought. I knew that she had gotten into whatever drug I had in the house.

"James, calm down. She's gonna be okay." Haley said, worry in her voice.

"How do you know…" I replied, still pacing.

"Are you guys with Logen?" A doctor asked as he approached Haley, Bree and I.

"Yes. Is she okay?" Bree asked frantically.

"Well, yes and no…" My heart sank, "She's doing alright right now but we do have her in the ICU." The doctor explained.

"Can we see her?" Haley asked, standing up from the chair she was sitting in.

The doctor said we could see her and we ran to her room.

She looked helpless hooked up to all the machines. She was asleep still and it made my heart completely break.

"You guy can go home tonight if you want to. It's okay….." Bree said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

I felt hot tears start to form in my eyes, looking back into Logen's room.

"Bree, of you need us you know to call." I said as we walked down the hallway.

"I know, James, Thanks." She said as I gave her a hug.

Suddenly, doctors came rushing into the hallway, pushing past the three of us.

"Her birthday is next week to. I hope she's out of here before then. I can believe she's already turning three." I said, ignoring the doctors that had ran past us.

Bree pushed past me.

"James, those doctors went into Logen's room!" She yelled, running to the closed door and beating on it.

Haley and I ran to her side, attempting to comfort her as the noise died down in the room.

"It's okay, Bree." Haley said, giving her a hug as a nurse exited the room.

"Are you the mother of Logen?" She asked, turning to Bree who nodded. "I'm….We…..we really tried everything. I'm…I'm so sorry." She said, doctors following her out of the room.

I felt like the world had just stopped…

Logen was dead and it was all my fault…

"No! LOGEN!" Bree yelled, running into the room to hold her. "Logen, please wake up!" She yelled, collapsing on the floor in tears.

I deserve to be dead, not Logen.

I watched Bree's heart completely break there in the hospital room.

The same phrase kept repeating in my mind…

You deserve to die…

You deserve to die…

You deserve to die…

Whatever was telling me that was right. I DID deserve to die.

I had taken Logen's life.

I had destroyed Bree's.

I wanted to die…

I sat at the funeral, still not knowing what to feel.

I had barely spoken to anyone since Logen had died. I had spoken to Bree and a little to Haley.

I sat alone at the funeral, a million thoughts running through my head.

I needed to be alone…

HALEY'S POV

I wiped the stray tears from my eyes.

I couldn't believe what was happening to us.

I searched the room for James, not seeing him. He was probably at the house. I'd have to go check on him. He had been taking this really hard.

I approached Bree, telling her that I was going to check on James and she said she would be back sometime.

I knocked on the door before opening it.

"James?" I called as I sat m keys down on the table beside the door.

No answer.

"….James?" I asked again, walking into the kitchen and seeing him.

He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the cabinets.

He had a knife clutched in his fist.

"James? Are you okay? Please answer me." I said, walking closer to him.

"I deserve to die…" He said.

"James, don't say that…" I said, bending down to his level.

"I deserve to die…" He repeated.

"James, it's not your fault…just….put the knife down and lets go to bed…" I said.

Suddenly, he jumped up from the floor, running up the steps.

"James! Stop!" I yelled, running after him.

"I'm the reason Logen's dead! I deserve to die to!" He yelled, locking himself in the guest room.

I started crying, trying to break the door down.

"James! Open the door! I need you!" I yelled, leaning against the door and collapsing on the floor.

As if in cue, Trevor walked in, running to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's James…He's….he's trying to kill himself." I managed to say through my tears.

Trevor stood up, knocking the door down and I ran in.

James was laying on the bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing was barely noticeable.

I ran to him, grabbing his arms to wake him up.

"James, please wa—" I stopped, looking down at the sleeves of his white jacket he was wearing.

They were stained with blood.

I pulled the sleeves up, dropping his arms in shock.

His wrists looked horrible.

He had cut them.

"TREVOR!" I screamed, feeling weak.

As he ran in he saw the damage James had done.

"Shit….." he mumbled under his breath. "We gotta get him to a hospital ASAP….."


	14. You're The Reason: A BTR Love Story: 14

HALEY'S POV

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital, crying my eyes out.

James was in an unhealthy state of mind, The doctors said so. Apparently all he would do was scream about wanting to die and he kept ripping his bandages off.

"Mrs. Maslow?" I heard the doctor call.

I stood up, wiping my tears and following the doctor.

It was hard being in James's room. He was practically tied down to the bed in restraints and he was fighting them.

"JUST LET ME FUCKING DIE!" He yelled, starting to cry.

I wanted to cry sitting there watching him. He was in pain. His heart was completely shattered.

I held back tears watching him struggle in the restraints. Doctors rushed into the room, jamming shots with various liquids into his arms. I watched as his struggling stopped and his eyes slowly began to close.

"My poor baby…." I said, stroking his hair. His face was pale and he didn't look like James. "My poor, poor baby…." I repeated, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

I grabbed his hand, leaning against the bed rail and crying.

I soon heard footsteps enter the room and I looked up to see Bree walking in with Logan.

She looked…Different….

James had finally fallen asleep and his breathing was extremely shallow. I didn't want to lose him.

"Haley, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bree asked as we walked out into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wiping my tears away with the sleeves of James's jacket that I had on.

"Haley…I'm…I'm pregnant….." She said, looking into my eyes.

"Ohmygosh! That's, that's great! I'm so happy for you and Carlos!"

"That's the thing….."

"…What?…"

"I'm…..um…..I'm almost positive it's Logan's baby….."

"WHAT?" I yelled, trying to stay quiet.

"I was just depressed because of what happened with Logen! And Logan was there and Carlos wasn't! I can't do this!" Bree defended, leaning on my shoulder to cry. I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

She pulled back, looking into my eyes.

"Haley, you look exhausted. Why don't you just go home and sleep? I can stay here with James." She assured.

I finally agreed and went back to the room to get my things.

"Kendall? Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked, grabbing my bag.

He agreed and we walked out of the room and into the lobby, finally reaching the parking lot.

"I need a drink." I sighed as I got in the passenger side of Kendall's car. He reached over as we exchanged a quick kiss before he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, you can have one when we get home." He said, squeezing my hand.

I sighed, gazing out the window.

KENDALL'S POV

"Comeon,Kendall! Just onemore!" Haley slurred, trying to get to the alcohol.

"No, Haley, you're already in bad shape. Let's just get you up to bed so you can sleep this off. You've drank way to much already…" I said, grabbing her hand but she wouldn't move.

"Oh…..Isee….." Haley said, winking and pulling me by my belt loops up the stairs to her and James's room.

"Haley, no, this isn't a good idea." I told her as she pushed me back onto the bed.

"Haley…." I started as she began working at my belt.

This was so wrong….

But it felt so right…

HALEY'S POV

The sun was warm on my face and the October breeze drifted scents into my open window that smelled lovely.

I looked down to see I was only wearing Kendall's shirt.

Wait…Kendall's shirt?….

I gasped, looking beside me to see a clothing-less Kendall tangled in the sheets.

What happened last night?

"Kendall! Kendall, wake up!" I said, shaking him.

He yawned and stretched as I grabbed my clothes off the ground.

"Good morning, baby." He said, turning to face me.

"Kendall…what happened?" I demanded.

"You don't remember?" He questioned.

"I was drunk! What do you think!" I was starting to get angry. "…Did we…?"

Kendall nodded and I groaned.

"Did you at least?…." I asked, hoping he was smart enough to use something.

He shook his head no.

I groaned, "Kendall! I stopped taking my birth control!" I said, standing up and pacing around the room.

"Just….let's not panic and let's keep this quiet so Olivia doesn't find out….."

"OLIVIA? YOU'RE DATING OLIVIA? You DO understand that shes Bree's mentally insane sister, right?"

He nodded, trying to make a small smile.

This was it….I was dead.


	15. You're The Reason: A BTR Love Story: 15

Bree's POV

"James! You've gotta calm down!" I yelled at James who was awake and screaming again

"BREE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST LET ME DIE?" He yelled, ripping at his bandages again and causing his wrists to bleed.

I watched as his eyes fluttered close as he passed out from the lack of blood.

"Dammit, James." I said under my breath, getting him situated back in the restraints. Doctors rushed into the room, seizing the opportunity to get blood pumped into him.

I stepped out into the hallway to call Haley. It was unusual that she wasn't here yet this morning, I was sure to have heard from her every hour last night because of the state that James was in.

"Hello?" I heard her weak voice say from the other line.

"….Hey…..Haley…..What's wrong?"

"It's, it's nothing…" She trailed off.

"Don't lie to me." I ordered as silence filled our conversation.

"….I had sex with Kendall last night." She said, ashamed.

"YOU WHAT?" I screamed into the phone, causing heads to turn. "Please tell me there's no possible way that you're pregnant."

"I honestly don't know…." She replied.

"Haley, James is coming home tonight. He's gonna be pissed if Kendall is still there or there's any sign that you two slept together." I warned.

"In my defense, I was drunk…"

Haley informed me that she planned on cleaning today anyway and we hung up the phone. I walked back into James's room and the doctor told me that he would get to go home in about an hour. He was already starting to get color back to his skin and was starting to look like normal James.

Maybe life was turning around.

Haley's POV

"James, please talk to me." I pleaded as I sat down next to my husband on the couch. I ran my hand over the bandages and noticed that James was shaking.

I didn't ask, though I was becoming worried about it. He had been going into these shaking fits more often. I hoped he was okay.

"James, why won't you talk to me?" I asked, hoping for an answer. He hadn't talked to anyone except the doctor since he had woken up in the hospital.

I sighed as James stood up, walking out the door and to the back deck. I saw him plop down In a chair.

Bree walked in moments later and stood beside me as we stared out the glass door at James sitting in a lounge chair with a blank expression on his face, facing the pool.

"What am I gonna do? He won't talk at all." I said, following Bree into the kitchen as she took a seat at the counter and flipped open a magazine.

"I don't know. Go out there and give him a lap dance or something. Aren't you guys into all that?" She said, half paying attention.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for the help." I added, sarcastically.

I walked outside, seeing James still had the same expression and everything on his face.

"Babe, will you please at least come inside or something. I'll make us something to eat and then we can go cuddle in bed. Bree and Carlos are having date night and Logan and Kendall are at their apartments so we'll be alone." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck in a warm hug from behind.

He finally got up and followed me into the house.

"How about we just order pizza?" He finally said and I agreed to the idea as we placed the order and sat down on the couch to wait for it.

The pizza soon arrived and after we finished it we headed up to bed.

I flipped the overhead light off, leaving the small dim desk lamp to provide light for the room. I snuggled into the bed sheets, waiting for James.

He soon emerged from our bathroom in his boxers and laid down beside me, flipping off the desk lamp.

I huffed.

"I though we were going to cuddle?" I pouted.

"I don't know. I just got really tired…" James said, already practically falling asleep.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. This wasn't like James to already be falling asleep at 10:00.

He never answered and I figured he had already fallen asleep.

I slipped out of bed, calling Bree immediately.

"Hello?" She asked, answering the phone.

"Bree, something's wrong with James."

"What do you mean?"

"He's already asleep." I responded, looking in on him.

"Does he have a fever?" She asked, sounding concerned.

I walked back into the room, laying the phone down and crawling in bed with James to check the heat from his body.

I jerked my hand back after feeling the heat from his skin.

"Jesus! He's burning up! It's like not natural." I said, even more concerned.

"Well, just give him some cold medicine it should all be okay." Bree responded.

I told her I would as I hung up the phone.

I shook James a little.

"James, James wake up." I said, softly.

He rustled a little In the sheets.

"James, you should take some cold medicine. You're burning up." I said, kissing his cheek.

He just shooed me away, "I'm fine." He assured and told me to go back to sleep.

"Fine." I gave in, crawling into bed and facing the door and away from James.

I soon fell asleep and was enjoying my few hours of peace and tranquility when suddenly I was awoken.

I reached my arm out to touch James's arm but realized that he wasn't laying in bed.

I sighed, starting to get up when I realized that James was standing next to the bed.

"Oh gosh! James! You scared me to death! What are you doing?" I asked, getting back into bed. "Come on James, get in bed."

Nothing. He just stood there over top of me, staring.

"James, come on." I said again, becoming scared.

Still nothing, he just stood there, over top of the bed, staring at me.

"James…..Are you okay?"


	16. Chapter 16

**You're the Reason**

Chapter 16

Where there is desire,

There is gonna be a flame,

Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned,

Just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die,

You've gotta get up and Try...

BREE'S POV

"What do you mean, Haley?" I asked into the phone, confused.

"He's sick, Bree. Something's seriously wrong with him." Haley said back into the phone, crying.

I remained silent, not knowing what to say. James had been acting weird the past month I had realized and now this story about him standing over the bed while Haley slept? Something was up and I was determined to find out what it was. I had my speculations but what they were didn't match up to the type of person that James was.

HALEY'S POV

"James!" I said once more, trying to get his attention. His eyes appeared glossy and he was staring at me with a blank expression on his face. "What is wrong with you?!" I asked again, getting a little frustrated. He remained silent, his blank expression staring at the wall.

I collapsed to his feet, losing control and crying.

"Dammit, James! ANSWER ME!" I yelled, slamming my fists into his knees as he sat on the couch.

Nothing.

I started crying even harder, watching his eyes flutter close and he fell asleep.

I pulled myself from the floor, touching James's face and starting to cry again.

"I just want you back..." I said through my tears.

I collected my feelings and left James sleeping on the couch as I went up to our room to lay in bed and calm my thoughts.

I felt a queazy feeling return to my stomach and I felt like I was going to get sick as I ran to the bathroom.

Great. Let's add this on top of everything.

I just started crying again. I wasn't sure what else to do. I was losing James and I was sick.

I didn't even know what was wrong with me...

Then it hit me...

My night with Kendall...

This was morning sickness...

I groaned, more tears streaming Down my face as I dug through the bathroom cabinet for a pregnancy test. Bree always kept extras hid away for moments like these.

I finally found one, deciding to use it to be certain that's what was wrong with me.

Sure enough, once the test was finished, a tiny plus sign was staring back at me. I felt my knees going weak as I collapsed to the floor, ice again crying.

James was practically dying and I was pregnant with his best friend's baby. I'm a whore. Simple as that.

I pulled my phone from my pocket. I had to call Kendall.

He thankfully answered the phone and I lost control when I heard his voice from the other line simply say "Hello".

"Kendall," I began, "I've got news..."

"What? Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"Kendall...Kendall...I...I'm pregnant...from the other night...with you..." I explained.

Silence filled the phone line until I heard Kendall's light cries from the other end.

"Kendall? Are you okay?" I asked, worrying.

"Of course I am! I'm, I'm gonna be a dad!" He said and I could hear the excitement in his voice.

I laughed at little.

"We're gonna be parents, Kendall." I said in response.

"...Does James know?"

"..No."

"Haley? James? We're home!" Bree called.

"Kendall, I have to go. I'll be over later." I said before hanging up the phone.

I quickly disposed of the positive test and pulled myself off the floor. Bree walked in.

"Haley, are you okay?" She asked, running to my side and Making me look at her.

"I'm fine, Bree, really." I answered.

"No you're not. You're crying."

"Because...Because life fucking sucks, okay?! I'm losing James and...and...and I'm pregnant with Kendall's baby!" I said, breaking down.

Bree gasped, covering her mouth.

"You and Kendall are the only ones who know." I informed her as she comforted me.

I told her I was going to lay down and collect my thoughts as I disappeared into my room and quickly drifted off into sleep.

I woke up several hours later. The house was eerily silent and I quickly rushed downstairs.

"Bree?" I questioned as I saw her at the foot of the steps, Carlos holding her. "What's the matter, guys?"

"Haley..." She started, not saying anything else.

I looked around the house, noticing things were astray.

I started to panic.

"Bree, where's James?..." I questioned, running around the house.

"Haley, he...he..."


End file.
